Weltfrieden
Die Oberfläche des Bodens war weich und organisch. Als ich sie mit meiner nackten Hand berührte, fühlte es sich fast wie das Heben und Senken von gigantischen Lungenflügeln oder das Schlagen eines interstellaren Herzens an. Dennoch war es ein Raumschiff, welches im Orbit unserer halb zerstörten und von Krieg geschüttelten Erde lag. Ich war von einer der Großmächte geschickt worden, die sich alle paar Monate neu formierten, trennten, bekriegten und wieder vereinten. Ich hatte in den zehn Jahren dieses ewig scheinenden Krieges schon für die Panamerikanische Koalition, die Faust des Westens, das Atlantische Bündnis und den Eurasischen Pakt gekämpft, der auch aktuell meine Rechnungen bezahlte. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Wir alle waren nur Frontmaterial für irgendwelche Allmachtsfantasien. Ich glaubte inzwischen an gar nichts mehr. Nur noch ans Überleben. Die Militärbündnisse waren nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Sie liessen einen immerhin den eigenen Scheiss machen, solang man nur brav für sie blutete. Schlimmer waren die Sekten und Kirchen. Irgendwelche Spinner, die sich für so heillig und auserwählt hielten, dass sie meinten, ihre Anhänger bis in ihre Gedanken hinein kontrollieren zu dürfen. Und dabei verliessen sie sich nicht nur auf freiwillige Schäfchen. Menschenraub und Gehirnwäsche waren - neben der finanziellen, seelischen und körperlichen Ausbeutung ihrer Anhänger - das liebste Hobby dieser frömmelnden Despoten. Davon könnte auch meine Frau Sallly ein Lied singen. Zumindest wenn sie noch singen könnte. Aber die Kirche der kosmischen Harmonie hatte ihr das ebenso ausgetrieben wie alles andere. Nun war sie nur noch eine leere frömmelnde Hülle. Neben den Kirchen und Mililitärallianzen, gab es noch die Superkonzerne, die ihre Mitarbeiter gern in ihren technisch hochgerüsteten Konzernarmeen einsetzten, wenn sie nicht gerade ihre Lebenszeit in langen und kräftezehrenden Überstunden an ihren Schreibtischen verschwenden mussten. Und natürlich gab es noch das gesichtslose Heer von abgehängten Konsumenten, die mit billigster Unterhaltung ruhiggestellt, mit Drogen und Stimmungsaufhellern gerade noch vom Selbstmord abgehalten und lückenlos überwacht wurden. Eine hübsche Mischung aus Huxley, Orwell und einem dampfenden Haufen Scheisse. Das war die Welt, die ich zurückliess. War es da ein Wunder, dass ich mich sofort gemeldet hatte als der Eurasische Pakt einen Frewilligen für die Kontaktaufnahme mit diesen Aliens gesucht hatte? Natürlich ging es dabei um Waffen, Technologie und Kriegsvorteile. Und bestenfalls auch um schlagkräftige Verbündete. Aber ich hoffe insgeheim, dass E.T. mich einfach mit zu seinem Heimatplaneten nehmen würde. Ein Häuschen in irgendeiner fernen Galaxie. Ein Garten mit exotischen Pflanzen und eine nette Frau mit Grips und acht Brüsten. Das hätte doch was. Auf dieser verpfuschten Schlammkugel hielt mich jedenfalls nichts mehr. Leider wussten wir aber über die Außerirdischen Besucher nicht allzu viel. Nicht einmal ob es monströse Albtraumgeschöpfe oder umgängliche Humanoide waren. Dabei schienen sie sogar unsere Sprache zu beherrschen. Nur leider waren sie nicht sehr wild darauf, sie auch zu gebrauchen. Die einzige Nachricht, die wir von ihnen bekamen, lautete: "Schickt einen von euch!" Nun, das hatten wir getan. Der Eurasische Pakt war die letzte Kriegspartei, die noch über ein weltraumtaugliches Gefährt verfügte, dass noch nicht in Grund und Boden gebombt worden war. So zumindest hatte man es mir erzählt. Ob das nun stimmte, wusste ich nicht. Jedenfalls hatte ich noch keinen anderen Menschen hier oben gesehen. Als Sally noch von etwas anderem reden konnte als von der Gnade und Weisheit von TAr ToRis, dem großen Erlöser, wäre sie sicher gern mit auf dem Schiff gewesen. Sie liebte Science Fiction und solchen Kram und hätte viel dafür gegeben andere Völker und Zivilisationen zu erforschen. Bevor sie in den letzten Jahren Marketing Managerin bzw. Propagandachefin bei Heartbook inc. geworden war, hatte sie sogar einige Semester Antropologie und Philosophie studiert. Als aber der Krieg begann, war ein sicherer Job mehr wert als alle Träume von Entdeckungen und Völkerverständigung. Zumindest, wenn man nicht an der Front landen wollte. Jetzt aber genug mit den sentimentalen Gedanken, die ja Sallys Geist auch nicht wieder herstellen würden. Ich hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen. Zum Ruhme des Eurasischen Pakts. Was auch immer das heissen sollte. Langsam schritt ich den langen pulsierenden Gang hinab. Meine Füße machten bei jedem Schritt ein klatschendes Geräusch, dass dumpf in der Leere und Stille des Gangs wiederhallte. Ab und zu rief ich nach den Aliens. Aber keiner antwortete mir. Die Biester hatten zwar mein Raumschiff ohne zu zögern in den Bauch ihres riesigen Schiffes aufgenommen, aber nun spannten sie mich auf die Folter. Was solls, dachte ich. Ich hatte ja eh nichts anderes vor. Nach endlosen Minuten kam ich an eine große ovale Tür, in die seltsame Ausserirdische Symbole eingelassen waren, die in einem fahlen, blassen, gelblichen Licht aufleuchteten. Die Tür hatte kein Schloss, aber als ich mich ihr näherte, glitt sie mühelos auf. Dahinter wartete ein riesiger Raum. Er besaß eine ungewöhnlich hohe Decke und er bestand ganz im Gegensatz zu den grünlichen organischen Korridor zuvor, aus leuchtend weißem und sauberem Kunststoff. In seinen Wänden befanden sich so etwas ähnliches wie Computerkonsolen. Allerdings bestanden die zugehörigen Monitore aus flirrenden Hologrammen. Einer der holografischen Monitore war derart gigantisch, dass er fasst die gesamte Breite einer der Wände einnahm, Er zeigte ein seltsames und mir gänzlich fremdes Symbol. Vor allem erregten aber die Gestalten in der Mitte des Raums meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich war hier also doch nicht alleine. Allerdings waren das keine fremdartigen Aliens. Das waren eindeutig Menschen. Ich sah einen braunhaarigen jungen Mann in einer hellblauen Uniform mit dem Konzernlogo von Heartbook Inc., eine schlanke dunkelhaarige Frau in bunten Gewändern mit dem Symbol der Kralle Afrikas, einen ernst blickenden Typen in der offiziellen Kriegskleidung der Schwerter des Kaisers, eine brutal aussehenende glaztköpfige Frau mit dem Runenlogo des Blutbundes und einen krauslockigen Mann, der eindeutig zu Search Corp. gehörte. Ausserdem - und das versetzte mir einen tiefen Stich in mein Herz – gehörte zu der Gruppe eine Frau in einer beigefarbenen Robe von der Kirche der kosmischen Harmonie. Die aufgeblasenen Generäle des Eurasischen Pakts hatten sich also mal wieder geirrt. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die noch zur Raumfahrt fähig waren. Bei weitem nicht. Zusammen mit mir und meiner Fraktion repräsentierte dieser traurige Haufen immerhin drei Viertel der weltweiten Streitkräfte und Ressourcen. Die Aliens wussten anscheinend genau, an wen sie sich wenden mussten. Als ich zögernd näher trat, erkannte ich etwas, dass mir bisher entgangen war. In der beigefarbenen Robe der Kirche steckte niemand anderes als Sally, die mich entrückt und völlig ausdrucks- und emotionslos ansah. Nairuto, der Abgesandte vom Schwert des Kaisers, den ich aus den Nachrichten kannte, begrüßte mich knapp. "Der Pakt ist bei der Party also auch dabei?". Aber ich beachtete ihn genauso wenig wie die ausgestreckte Hand und das schmierige Grinsen von Mark Albert, des CEOs von Heartbook, dem knappen militärischen Gruss der kahlgeschorenen Blutbund-Anführerin "Helga Petry", die freundlichen Worte des Search Corp. Chefs Larry Brin oder das begrüssende Nicken von Mariaka Matter, der Anführerin der Kralle Afrikas. Zwar dachte ich kurz darüber nach, dass nur der Pakt so schlau gewesen war, ein unbedeutendes Frontschwein nach hier oben zu schicken, statt die hohen Tiere in Gefahr zu bringen, aber sonst hatte ich nur Augen für Sally. Sie aber hatte keine für mich. Ich hätte auch aus Luft sein können. Sie grinste einfach nur schablonenhaft und sah ausdruckslos an die Decke. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie, dort die ersehnte Erleuchtung zu finden, um sie pflichtbewusst zu ihrem Guru zu schleppen. "Hey. Pakt-Äffchen. Kannst du überhaupt sprechen? Teil doch deine Gedanken mit uns". Machte mich Mark Albert unsanft auf mein langes Schweigen aufmerksam und schlug mir dabei auf die Schulter. Ich sah ihn nur angepisst an. Klar, dass dieser Konzernbubi an meinen Gedanken teilhaben wollte. Er war es gewohnt die Gedanken von allen und jedem zu bekommen. Das war sein Geschäftsmodell. Er zerrte die kleinen und großen Gedanken von Millionen von Menschen ans Licht und machte sie in seinem hübschen Netzwerk buchstäblich zu Gold. Früher mussten die Leute dafür ihre Gedanken verschriftlichen. Aber seit einigen Jahren wurden sie direkt aus dem Gehirn gezapft. Frisch und naturbelassen. Ausserdem forschte die Firma an Bio-Implantaten, mit denen Menschen jederzeit Gedanken übermitteln und empfangen konnten. Im Grunde die Perfekte Mind-Control Maschine, wenn man sie nur ein wenig anpasste. Kritiker - die allesamt unter einem hohen Unfallrisiko litten - unterstellten Heartbook, dass sie genau das planten. Meine Gedanken sollte der Typ jedenfalls nicht bekommen. "Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm, Mark. Die vom Pakt haben ihm wahrscheinlich die Zunge abgeschnitten." sprang mit Larry Brin von Search Corp mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme bei. Das war tatsächlich schon vorgekommen. Aber das war nur die Strafe für jene, die wirklich wichtige Geheimnisse ausplauderten. So blöd war ich sicher nicht. Jedenfalls war mir Larry Brin auch nicht viel sympathischer als Mark Albert. Beide schlugen Profit aus dem menschlichen Geist. Larry investierte ausserdem noch in Cybertechnik, mit denen Menschen sich mehr und mehr in gefühllose aber effiziente Cyborgs verwandeln würden. Ausserdem brachte Search Corp. die KI auf ein so hohes Level, dass viele behaupteten, dass die Roboter bald die Herrschaft auf dem Planeten übernehmen würden. Nun. Immerhin gab es bis dahin sicher nicht mehr viel, dass sie kaputt machen konnten. "Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" verteidigte mich Helga Petry. Sie wandte sich mir mit ihrem aufmunterndem und auch ein wenig lüsternen Blick zu. Und fuhr sich dabei lasziv über ihren durchtrainierten Leib. "Hör nicht auf diese Affen. Sie haben ihre Manieren wohl in ihrer Nerdbude bei Mami vergessen." Na wunderbar, dachte ich. Die einzige, die mich unterstützt ist die Nazituse vom Faschistenverein. Wahrscheinlich passte ich in ihr Herrenmensch-Beuteschema. Man konnte sich seine Freunde nun mal nicht immer aussuchen. Ich hatte absoult keine Ahnung was ich darauf erwiedern sollte - immerhin war ich kein Diplomat und gewohnt einfach meine Meinung zu sagen. Hier oben konnte ich mit einem solchen Verhalten aber noch mehr Kriege auslösen als wir da unten eh schon hatten. Zum Glück wurde meine Antwort nicht mehr benötigt, als plötzlich der riesige Monitor vor uns zum Leben erwachte. Darauf materialisierte sich nun ein überlebensgroßes Gesicht. Jeder von uns - ich eingeschlossen - der irgendeine Horrorfratze erwartet hatte, wurde bitter enttäuscht. Das Gesicht des Fremden war etwas länger und schmaler als menschliche Gesichter. Seine Haut war glatter und ebenmäßiger als die eines Kindes. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, als würden sie von einem inneren Licht beleuchtet. Sein goldenes Haar wallte in dichten Strähnen über seine Schultern. Kurzum: Er sah aus wie der feuchte Traum eines jeden Teenie-Mädchens. "Seid Willkommen auf unserem Schiff, Erdenbewohner." tönte es anscheinend von überallher. Irgendwie auch direkt in meinem Kopf. Seine Stimme war wie warmer Honig. Klebrig, süß und wohltuend. Und irgendwie wollte man immer mehr davon. Naive Naturen wären dem Charme dieses Wesens wahrscheinlich sofort verfallen. Aber naiv war hier keiner der Anwesenden mehr gewesen, seit er seinen letzten Kindergeburtstag gefeiert hatte. Und wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr dann. Naive Menschen brachten es auf unserer Welt nicht weit. Nein, Schätzchen. Bei jedem von uns stapelten sich so hoch die Leichen im Keller, dass süße Worte es schwer hatten da noch durch zu kommen. "Danke für die Begrüßung" erwiederte Mariaka Matter abgeklärt. "Warum habt ihr auf unsere Nachrichten nicht geantwortet?" Das Wesen schlug schuldbewusst die Augen nieder. "Es tut mir leid, wenn wir euren Unmut erweckt haben. Aber wir wollten euch unbedingt persönlich kennenlernen." Ein überirdisches Lächeln wuchs auf seinem glatten Gesicht. Ich glaubte fast die Englein trompeten zu hören. "Immerhin seid ihr ja jetzt hier." "Dann hoffe ich doch, dass euch gefällt was ihr seht" erwiederte Helga Petry breit grinsend. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie gerade vor Freude tanzen können: E.T. war weiß, blond und blauäugig. So lange die Aliens nicht um Asyl bitten würden, passte das hervorragend in ihr Weltbild. "Natürlich. Ihr Menschen seid eine edle Rasse. Intelligent, erfindungsreich und voll unendlichem Potenzial." Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sich so ziemlich jeder der hier Anwesenden über dieses Lob freute. Irgendwo sogar ich, auch wenn es mit den Fakten wenig zu tun hatte. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass wir wirklich erfindungsreich waren, wenn es darum ging uns das Leben möglichst schwer zu machen. Jedenfalls konnten die meisten Abgesandten ihre Freude besser verbergen als Mark Albert und Larry Brin. Die beiden Nerd-CEOs strahlten über das ganze Gesicht wie kleine Mädchen, die gerade ein Pony geschenkt bekommen hatten. Nur meine Ex-Frau blieb wie immer unberührt. Sie starrte das Wesen nur gleichmütig an. "Doch trotz eures Potenzials, spüre ich großes Leid in euren Herzen." fuhr der Ausserirdische fort. "Was meint ihr?" fragte Nairuto. Und ich hätte fast losgelacht. Meinte der das ernst? Wenn das Wesen ähnlich verblüfft war wie ich, so zeigte es das nicht. "Ihr seid geplagt von der Last des Krieges. Von Habgier, Neid, Angst und Hass." Das war immerhin eine gute Analyse. So viel musste ich ihm lassen. Plötzlich kam Leben in die toten Augen von Sally. Endlich schien sie sich für das Gespräch zu interessieren. Kein Wunder. Das Gelaber klang ja auch verdächtig nach einer Predigt. "So ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge." Antwortete Helga Petry kühl. "Ihr werdet daran auch nichts ändern können." "Da irrt ihr euch" sprach das Wesen mit engelsgleicher Stimme. "Wir könnten euch von dieser Last befreien und euch eine friedliche Existenz bringen, in der ihr euer großes Potenzial entfalten könntet." Weder Mariaka Matter, noch Nairuto oder Helga Petry wirkten davon besonders ergriffen. Sie wollten lieber das große Potenzial ihrer Waffen entfalten. Deswegen waren sie hier. Ich dagegen war so ziemlich für alles offen, was den Misthaufen da unten etwas weniger stinken lassen würde. Mark und Larry sahen das anscheinend ähnlich. Sie wirkten überaus erfreut. "Wie wollt ihr das erreichen? Mit kollektiver Synapsenvernetzung, mit Bio-Engineering?" fragte Mark Albert aufgeregt. "Nein" wiedersprach Larry Brin "Ganz sicher mit technischen Komponenten und Mensch-Maschine Schnittstellen". Die beiden sprachen mal wieder über die Zerstörung unseres innersten Wesenskerns als hätten sie die Idee für ein geiles Computerspiel gehabt. Aber das war man ja gewohnt. "Nein. Auch wenn eure Ideen natürlich von einem genialen Erfindergeist zeugen" erwiederte das Alien huldvoll. "Aber es gibt noch sanftere und effektivere Methoden als diese. Immerhin wollen wir ja nicht nur euer Gehirn, sondern auch eure Seele heilen." Das gleiche Gesicht das Sally jetzt machte, hatte sie früher in unserem Bett in gewissen Stunden aufgesetzt. "Seid ihr der prophezeite Messiahs des letzten Lichts? Bringt ihr uns die Erlösung?" Das elfengleiche Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln so sanft wie Sonnenstrahlen an einem Frühlingsmorgen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht geschätze Erdenfrau. Aber Erlösung kann ich euch bieten. Erlösung von Schmerz. Erlösung von Angst. Erlösung vom nagenden Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit.“ Von irgendwo her hörte ich ein leises zischendes Geräusch. Es roch nach einer Mischung aus Erdbeere, Ananas und Chloroform. Mir wurde ein wenig schummrig. War das ein Gas? Ausser einem leichten und beinah angenehmen Schwindel merkte ich aber nichts. Deswegen konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Sally und die Alienfratze. An Sallys Gesicht liefen Freundentränen herunter. „Gepriesen sei der Messiahs“ brüllte sie. Sie war vollständig in Ekstase. Und damit stand sie nicht allein. So ziemlich alle schienen inzwischen verrückt zu spielen. Selbst Mariaka Matter und Helga Petry, die gerade noch kritisch und sauertöpfisch geblick hatten, schauten nun gebannt und erfreut auf die Lippen des Ausserirdischen. Nur Nairuto blieb unberührt und spielte mit ernster Mine am Griff seines Laserkatanas rum. Und auch bei mir schwand die anfängliche Begeisterung über die gütigen Ausserirdischen. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. „Wie können wir euch bei euren wunderbaren Plänen helfen?“ brachte Mark Albert hervor. Seine Stimme troff vor Honig. Ein dicker Sabberfaden lief ihm aus dem Mund. Das Alien hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. „So voller Tatendrang. Daran erkennt man einen genialen Geist.“ Mark sah aus als wäre er gerade zum Klassensprecher gewählt worden. „Gebt uns einfach die Sicherheitscodes eurer Fraktionen.“ Was! Dachte ich. Hatte der den Verstand verloren? Sie würden doch nie und nimmer ... „TZR8720C94“ platze es aus Larry Brin heraus. „31Z88802GR“ verkündete Sally. Und auch Mark Albert, Helga Petry und – nach kurzem Zögern – auch Mariaka Matter plapperten fröhlich ihre Sicherheitscodes heraus. Ich war wie vom Donner gerührt. Auf welchem Tripp waren die? Jeder der diese Codes kannte, hatte ungehinderten Zutritt zu allen geheimen Einrichtungen, konnte sämtliche Waffensysteme kontrollieren und alle Verteidigungsvorrichtungen stilllegen. Wenn ich jetzt mitgeschrieben hätte, hätte man mich für diese Informationen zum Vize-Chefs des Eurasischen Pakts befördert. Aber wie ich feststellen musste, funktionierte mein Smarterphone hier nicht. Ein kurzer Blick zu Nairuto zeigte mir, dass es ihm genauso ging. Trotzdem dachte keiner von uns beiden daran seinen Code an das Alien weiterzugeben. Wozu brauchten sie sie überhaupt? Für den Weltfrieden und die kosmische Liebe doch sicher nicht. „Danke oh weise Menschen“ bauchpinselte das elfenhafte Alien unsere willfährigen Kollegen. Die strahlten breit über ihre leeren Gesichter und schienen wie auf rosa Wolken zu schweben. Das Gas, dachte ich. Es musste das Gas sein, dass sie so hirnlos machte. Aber warum wirkte es dann bei Nairuto und mir nicht? Mark Albert sabberte vor sich hin, Sally sank auf die Knie und betete, Helga Petry hob die Hand immer wieder erfreut zum Hitlergruß und Larry Brin und Mariaka Matter begannen gemeinsam einen fröhlichen Tanz aufzuführen. Einige Sekunden sah und hörte ich ausser diesem kindischen Theater nichts. Dann aber räusperte sich das Alien auf dem Bildschirm und sah zuerst mich und dann Nairuto auffordernd an. „Wir brauchen auch eure Hilfe. Sonst können wir eure Welt zu keinem besseren Ort machen.“ „Warum braucht ihr diese Codes?“ fragte ich ihn skeptisch und ergriff damit zum ersten mal das Wort. Für einen kurzen Moment stahl sich eine Zornesfalte auf das engelsgleiche Gesicht. In den Augen sah ich für einen Augenblick lodernden Hass. Dann hatte es sich wieder gefangen „Für den Weltfrieden natürlich“ säuselte der Fremde erneut. Aber der Zauber war verflogen. Ich hatte hinter die Maske gesehen und würde nun die lächelnde Fassade sprengen „Wie sollen Waffencodes den Weltfrieden sichern?“ hakte ich nach. Rund um uns flakerte die Wand. Das hübsche Gesicht des Aliens verschwand. Und plötzlich war der Raum wieder so schleimig-organisch und grünlich wie all die anderen. Ausserdem sah ich die Ausserirdischen. Nicht auf Bildschirmen, sondern ganz real. Und in ihrer wahren Gestalt. Sie hatten einen breiten unförmigen Schädel mit riesigen Facettenaugen. Ihre Münder waren weit aufgerissen und offenbarten Dolchlange scharfe Zähne. Ihr Kiefer war sehr schmal und hoch. Ihre Münder erinnerten mich stark an die Anglerfische, die ich einmal gemeinsam mit Sally im Museum gesehen hatte, Zusätzlich zu ihren dünnen Ärmchen besaßen die Aliens acht kräftige und stetig zuckende Tentakel. „Ergreift Sie!“ brüllte einer von ihnen mit einer dunklen blubbernden Stimme. Mariaka Matter, Larry Brin, Helga Petry, Mark Albert und Sally unterbrachen sofort ihr kindisches Gebaren und ließen es ohne Widerstand zu, dass die ekelhaften Tentakel sie umfingen. Nairuto aber zog sein Schwert und ich meine Pistole. Leider waren die Viecher massiv in der Überzahl. Es waren sicher zwanzig von diesen Kreaturen gegen zwei widerspenstige Menschen. Nairuto säbelte mehrer Tentakel ab und trennte einen der aufgeblähten Köpfe vom Torso. Stinkendes graues Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor. Ich streckte immerhin eines der Wesen mit gezielten Schüssen in seine grausigen Facettenaugen nieder. Dann aber wurde ich von mehreren Tentakeln gepackt. Ich spürte wie die Luft aus meinen Lungen wich und einer der Tentakel in meinen Mund glitt. Dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Als ich erwachte, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Irgendetwas zähes und klebriges hielt meine Arme und Beine fest an die Liege unter mir gekettet. Ausserdem spürte ich ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln und Reißen unter meiner Haut. Wahrscheinlich war die Blutzufuhr schon viel zu lange abgeklemmt. Immerhin meinen Kopf konnte ich bewegen. Ich drehte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite und sah, dass Nairuto direkt auf einer Liege neben mir lag. Er wurde von den gleichen glitschigen klebrigen Schnüren an sein Gefängnis gekettet wie ich und auch er konnte sich anscheinend nicht bewegen. Einen viel größeren Eindruck als der gefesselte Anführer der Schwerter des Kaisers machte aber die Szene auf mich, die sich nur wenige Meter vor mir abspielte. Alle anderen Abgesandten unserer kleinen Delegation waren anscheinend von den Tentakelwesen in mundgerechte Stücke zerlegt worden, die sich die Außerirdischen mit Genuss in ihre abscheulichen Freßöffnungen schoben. In ihren Facettenaugen gitzerte ein ekstatisches Hochgefühl, als sie sich Mariaka Matter, Helga Petry, Larry Brin und Mark Albert schmecken ließen. Zumindest glaubte ich sie an den Überresten ihrer Uniformen zu erkennen, die um ihre zerteilten Beine, Arme oder Torsos gewickelt waren. Auch das ein oder andere Gesicht blitzte aus dem Haufen der halb abgenagten Leichenteile auf. Tja. Aus die Träume vom Weltreich der Biodeutschen, der totalen Vernetzung und der Herschafft des Cyborg-Bewusstseins. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die hungrigen Kiefer einer außerirdischen Rasse sich als ultimative Machbarkeitsstudie für diese Träume erweisen würden. Ich konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass mir die vier Leid taten. Ihre Visionen hätten uns alle wahrscheinlich nur noch tiefer in den Abgrund geführt. Auf der anderen Seite waren aber auch sie mal kleine Kinder gewesen, die über die Schönheit des Lebens gestaunt hatten. Allein dafür hatten sie wohl doch ein wenig Mitleid verdient. Sally jedenfalls konnte ich nirgendwo erkennen, was aber auch nicht unbedingt etwas heißen musste. Sie konnten sie auch schon vor den anderen verspeist haben. Der Gedanke stimmte mich traurig. Auch wenn ich mich schon lange von der Sally, die ich kannte, verabschiedet hatte. Es wunderte mich jedenfalls nicht sonderlich, welches Schicksal meine Kollegen ereilt hatte. Immerhin hatten die Aliens von ihnen bereits alles bekommen, was sie wollten. Nun. Fast alles. Den Rest holten sie sich offensichtlich gerade. Das war wohl auch der Grund aus dem Nairuto und ich noch am Leben waren. Wir hatten unsere kostbaren Informationen noch nicht an sie weitergegeben. Wahrscheinlich wartete auf uns deshalb eine ganz besondere Vorzugsbehandlung. Als hätte es meine Gedanken als Stichwort genommen, löste sich eines der Geschöpfe von seinem Fressgelage. Mit seinen dürren Beinchen watschelte es zielstrebig in unsere Richtung und hinterließ einen dünnen Schleimfilm auf dem Boden, den das Schiff fast augenblicklich wieder zu absorbieren schien, während jeder Schritt seine dicken Tentakel umherpeitschen ließ. Ein fischiger Geruch ging dem Wesen voraus. Zunächst dachte ich, dass das Alien zu mir unterwegs wäre, aber dann wandte es sich stattdessen Nairuto zu. "Nenn uns den Code" donnerte der misgestaltete Kopf und auch wenn die Stimme viel tiefer und brutaler klang, so erkannte ich doch, dass sie dieselbe war, die noch vor kurzem engelsgleich von diesem Hologram verwendet worden war. Was solls, dachte ich zynisch. Immerhin war es jetzt mit diesem Elfen-Einhorn-Regenbogen Kitsch vorbei. Nairuto blieb unbeeindruckt. "Du willst den Code? Hier ist er: "FICK DICH!" Der Kerl hatte Mut. Das musste man ihm lassen. Bei dem Alien brachte es ihm aber wenig ein. Dessen Tentakel peitschten wütend durch die Luft. Seine Facettenaugen verengten sich und sein länglicher Mund öffnete sich so weit, dass er darin eine ganze Gurke hätte unterbringen können. Vertikal versteht sich. "Nenn uns den Code!" schrie das Vieh erneut. "Warum solte ich?" erwiederte Nairuto. Plötzlich verzog sich der groteske Mund des Wesens zu einer Art Lächeln. Ein Anblick, der sogar mir mehr Angst einjagte als jeder Wutausbruch. "Wegen der Ruschack-Würmer in deinem Leib." Nairuto sah verwirrt aus "Was für Würmer?". Das Alien grinste noch breiter. "Die Würmer die das Brennen und Jucken unter deiner Haut verursachen. Die Würmer, die genüsslich dein Fleisch fressen. Die Würmer, die dich langsam über viele Tage und unter größten Schmerzen töten werden, wenn du mir den Code nicht verrätst." Ein eisiger Schauer überkam mich. Die Würmer. Das war das Brennen und Kribbeln, das ich spürte. Allein die Vorstellung brachte mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Nairuto schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Das sah ich in seinem Gesicht. Selbst auf die Entfernung. Trotzdem blieb er tapfer "Und wenn schon. Ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt!" Wahrscheinlich war das nicht mal gelogen. Die Mitglieder der "Schwerter des Kaisers" stählten ihren Körper durch vielerlei grausame Rituale die Nadeln, heiße Kohlen und andere unangenehmen Dinge einschlossen. Das Wesen schien aber nicht beeindruckt "Ghztrrrik!" oder sowas in der Art schrie es mit dunkler Stimme und sofort bäumte sich Nairuto unter größten Schmerzen auf. Er schrie. Er flehte. Er weinte. "Ich dachte du wärst Schmerzen gewöhnt?" fragte das Alien höhnisch. "Soll ich dich weiter daran gewöhnen?" Er öffnete seinen Mund für einen weiteren Befehl. Aber Nairuto unterbrach ihn "Nein. Mach, dass es aufhört." Das Gesicht des Viechs - falls man es so nennen wollte - senkte sich dicht zu Nairuto herunter. "Dann nenn uns den Code". Ein paar weitere Sekunden hielt Nairuto stand. Jede davon war sicher mehr wert als so manche Heldentat vergangener Zeiten. Dann aber begann er doch zu sprechen. "J987KKXVZ34". Das Wesen lächelte zufrieden und fing sofort an zu fressen. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Nairutos Schreie und auch das Schmatzen des Aliens vergangen waren, kam es zu mir gewatschelt. Anscheinend sollte ich jetzt gefoltert werden. Zu seinem Pech hatte dieser spezielle Erdling hier eine kleine Überraschung parat. Der Eurasische Pakt hatte eine experimentelle Behandlung an mir durchgeführt. Ich spürte nun sämtliche Schmerzen nicht stärker als einen kleinen Nadelstich. Mit etwas Konzentration konnte ich sogar den ignorieren. Das Mittel hatte eine Menge Nebenwirkungen - unter anderem Impotenz - aber gerade war ich ohnehin nicht in der Stimmung. Vielmehr war ich unendlich froh, dass ich dieses kleine Extra in mir hatte. Die Aliens würden keinen einzigen Mucks aus mir rausbekommen. Das tintenfischartige Ding beugte sich über mich und brachte seinen monströsen Kiefer ganz nah an mein Ohr. Dann flüsterte es "Wir wissen von deiner Besonderheit, Mensch.“ Was? Konnte das Viech etwas meine Gedanken lesen?. “Das macht aber nichts". Das teigige Tintenfischgesicht wirkte sehr zufrieden. "Bringt sie herein!" rief er mit dröhnender Stimme direkt neben meinem Orr. Sofort bekam ich Ohrensausen. Vor allem aber fragte ich mich, was der übergroße Insekten-Calamari meinte? Dann aber sah ich es. Auf einer weiteren der seltsamen Liegen fuhren zwei der Tentakelgeschöpfe niemand anderen als Sally herein. Ich war froh, dass sie noch am Leben war. Auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass das nicht aus Nächstenliebe geschah. Ganz sicher wollten sie sie quälen, da sie das bei mir nicht konnten und mich so dazu bringen den Code auszuplaudern. Leider würde auch das nicht funktionieren. Ich wusste, dass von Sally ohnehin so gut wie nichts mehr übrig war. Die Kirche hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Natürlich wollte ich trotzdem nicht, dass sie leidet. Aber deswegen selbst gefressen werden und nebenbei diesen Dreckhaufen von Erde komplett der Vernichtung überlassen? No Way. Immerhin gab es trotz allem noch immer einen Haufen Kinder und unschuldiger armer Schweine, die ihre kleine Chance diese Welt wieder besser zu machen verdammt noch mal verdient hatten. Zwar würde der Eurasische Pakt es gegen diese Aliens schwer haben, aber immerhin war er auch die stärkste Fraktion und es gab immer noch ein paar kleinerei Parteien, die sich sicher angesichts einer solchen Bedrohung mit ihm vereinen würden. Diese letzte Hoffnung durfte nicht sterben. Nicht für die gerhirngewaschene Sally. Leider wurde mein heldenhaftes Gedankengebäude kurz darauf von einem einzigen Wort hinweggefegt: "Brian!". Wie ein verdurstender in der Wüste, sog ich meinem Namen in mich auf, den ich schon so lange nicht mehr von ihr gehört hatte. In ihren Wort lag ... War das möglich? Lag darin wirklich Gefühl? Vielleicht sogar Liebe? "Brian. Mein Liebster. Bitte. Hilf mir!". Wie war das möglich? Sally war doch längst innerlich tot gewesen. Ich wusste nicht ob die Aliens irgendwie ihren Geist wiederhergestellt hatten, oder ob das nur ein Trugbild war. Aber es war mir auch egal. Was zählte, war allein, dass ich nun wieder die Frau vor mir hatte, die ich – wie ich nun erkannte – noch immer liebte wie am ersten Tag. Trotz all der Verdrängung. Trotz all des Drills. Trotz all des Zynismus. Ungebetene, aber unglaublich starke Bilder überschwemmten meinen Geist. Unser erstes Date im kleinen Park mitten in der Betonwüste unserer Megacity. Unsere erste gemeinsame Fahrt mit der Monorail. Unser erster Kuss in meiner kleinen Wohnung noch bevor der ewige Krieg richtig losgegangen war. Unsere nächtelangen Gespräche über die Zukunft. Über Reisen in eines der letzten Naturreservate, wenn der Krieg endlich vorbei wäre. Über ein gemeinsames Kind. Unser vielen leidenschaftlichen Nächte an deren Ende wir oft erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich gemeinsam eingeschlafen waren. All das schmerzte mehr als Nadel oder Würmer es je könnten. "Ghztrrrik!" tönte es laut und als die Würmer in Sally ihre grausame Arbeit aufnahmen und sie immer wieder schrie "Brian. Hilf mir! Brian. Bitte. Bitteee!" zerbrach etwas in mir. Irgendwann hörte ich mich selbst den Code sagen. "ZZJ7523523". Für einen kurzen kostbaren Augenblick sah ich Sally und mich auf irgendeinem anderen Planeten neu beginnen und unser Leben zu Zweit genießen. Dann hörte ich, wie sie damit begannen auch Sally zu fressen. Knochen knackten. Gewebe riss. Und ein unmenschlicher Schmerzenslaut nach dem anderen löste sich aus ihrem Mund. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Gnade? Von diesen Wesen? Ich wollte schreien. Ich wollte weinen. Aber meine Emotionen waren wie aufgebraucht. Nun wartete ich nur noch auf mein Ende. Aber es kam nicht. Stattdessen holte man einen Bildschirm und stellte ihn direkt vor meine Augen. "Sieh Mensch." Sprach das Wesen. "Sieh das Ende deiner Spezies". Der Bildschirm erwachte flackernd zum Leben und zeigte mir in grausamer Detailtiefe wie Millionen von wurmartigen Wesen damit begannen die Erde zu überrennen. Sie krochen über Städte, durch Ozeane und durch die letzten verbliebenen Wälder. Sie fraßen Kinder, Alte, Frauen, gestandene Kämpfer oder sie legten ihre Eier in ihnen ab, was zu einem noch viel schlimmereren Schicksal führte als dem Tod. Sie übernahmen und fraßen Hunde, Vögel, Fische, Insekten. Es gab kein Halten. Denn keine Waffe funktionierte. Kein schützender Schild wollte sich aufbauen. Kein Raumschiff und kein Fahrzeug halfen noch den Menschen bei der Flucht. Wenn überhaupt, dann richteten sich diese Waffen gegen die eigenen Leute. Sie feuerten auf Flüchtende, zerhackten Schutz suchende und lösten Familienväter auf, die ihre Kinder vor den Angriffen schützen wollten. Die Schwerter des Kaisers, die Konzerntruppen, Die Kralle Afrikas, die singenden Heere der Kirchen, der Eurasische Pakt. Sie alle vergingen einer nach dem anderen. Und mit ihnen Milliarden von Unschuldigen. Wie mit einem Wimpernschlag und ohne jede Hoffnung. Was die wurmartigen Kreaturen nicht erledigten, besorgten Chemiefabriken und Lager für biologische oder chemische Waffen, die auf dem ganzen Planeten einfach so aus dem nichts explodierten und den Himmel blutrot, dunkelbraun oder giftgrün färbten. Ich wollte die Augen schließen, aber bemerkte nun, dass es nicht ging. Sie hatten meine Lider gelähmt. So musste ich zusehen. Bis zum bitteren Ende. Ich sah die Verzweiflung. Ich sah das Leid. Ich sah die Ausweglosigkeit in mannigfaltiger Form. Und nur eine einzige Sache war noch viel schlimmer als diese apokalyptischen Szenen des Elends: Ich trug die Schuld an all dem. Ich hatte die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit zerstört. Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod